1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial dura biomedical device and a brain surgery method utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During cerebral neurosurgery, a skull must be sawed and a dura must be broken. After finishing the cerebral neurosurgery, a surgeon uses dura substitutes to repair the broken dura. Clinically, the dura substitutes may be made of natural and synthetic materials, for example autografts, allografts, xenografts, absorbable or unabsorbable polymers. The dura substitutes help to prevent infection, bad tissue response, leakage of cerebrospinal fluid, and cerebral tissue adhesion. Further, the dura substitutes promote tissue regeneration of dura mater.
The dura repairing method comprises suture and non-suture methods. The suture methods are applied to the dura made of autografts, allografts, xenografts, and unabsorbable polymers (for example Neuro-Patch). Clinically, common problems include a long surgery procedure and an inconvenient operation so that surgery risk increases. To solve clinical requirements of dura repair, non-suture dura, for example DuraGen (Integra), is provided for a shorter surgery procedure and a more convenient operation so that surgery risk may decrease. Thus, non-suture dura is usually used.
The most frequent and convenient artificial dura used is DuraGen, made of collagen. Surgery method steps utilizing DuraGen only comprise cutting the DuraGen to be bigger than the broken dura and covering the cut DuraGen on the broken dura. However, non-suture dura has bad fixity so that the dura easily moves and cerebrospinal fluid leaks.